1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cabinet hardware.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cabinets for kitchens and various other areas typically include a handle by which sliding and hinged (swinging) cabinet doors are opened. Prior art handles require the user to grasp and pull the handle with his or her hands. This operation can be difficult if the user""s hands are full, and is undesirable if the user""s hands are soiled as is often the case when cooking or trying to access a slide-out garbage or recycling bin built into a cabinet.
According to the present invention, there is provided a cabinet hardware configured for attachment to the lower end of a cabinet door, including conventional sliding and hinged doors. The hardware projects from the edge of the door to be readily accessible with the foot of a person wishing to open the cabinet door, and therefore enables the door to be opened without the use of hands. Accordingly, the invention enables a user to open the door while his or her hands are occupied, such as when holding trash or recyclable items that are intended to be placed in a bin within the cabinet, or when the user""s hands are wet or soiled with foodstuffs while trying to get a towel or additional cooking utensils or equipment. In addition to the above features, the invention saves wear on the cabinet door and the fine wood finish that is often present, and avoids soap, foodstuffs, refuse and other potentially harmful agents from coming in contact with the wood finish.
Commercially, the invention can be used by chefs and cooks for various lower cabinet doors to help keep them clean of foodstuffs that is generally on their hands during food preparation. This promotes a more sanitary kitchen by avoiding the transfer of uncooked foodstuffs on the hands of colleagues, as can easily occur with a standard cabinet pull handle. Additional commercial applications include small refrigerator doors (e.g., under a bar), lower file cabinet drawers, and cabinet doors in the medical, optometry, dentistry and veterinarian fields, where cleanliness and germs are of concern.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be better appreciated from the following detailed description.